A modern, high-performance sports car has rear-wheel drive, because this solution is the most satisfying in terms of road performance and driving pleasure. Indeed, when turning, a rear-wheel drive car has an oversteering behaviour and therefore, by causing the slipping of the rear drive wheels when turning, allows to turn at a given side slip angle (i.e. with the car rotated towards the inside of the turn) and with the tyres which slide towards the outside of the turn. However, turning with the rear drive wheels slipping is a particularly complex manoeuvre, because the dynamic balance of the car is particularly unstable in this condition and may easily degenerate into a spin; therefore, such a driving maneuver, which is very spectacular and highly appreciated by drivers, is reserved to professional or semi-professional drivers.
DE102004053785A1 describes a control system of a rear-wheel drive vehicle when turning; the driver may pre-set a certain drift angle of the vehicle and, when turning, the control system directly and autonomously acts from the driver to impress the desired side slip angle to the vehicle. However, the control system suggested in DE102004053785A1 is not very practical, is not very satisfying and is potentially dangerous, because it does not allow the driver to maintain an instantaneous control of the side slip angle of the vehicle when turning.
EP1632382A2 discloses a vehicle stability control system with running resistance fluctuation compensation, in which a correction is carried out in order to suppress pitch variations, changes in wheel load or vibrations in vertical body motion.